the_pup_housefandomcom-20200214-history
The Pup House(Pilot)
The Pup House '(also known as '"Bathroom Break!!") is the pilot short for the series of the same name. Plot Rosebud tries to go to the bathroom, but she has to go through many obstacles. Plot The story opens up with a picture of a golden furred puppy with a pink bow in her hair, and her brothers. The puppy tells us not to let the picture fool us, as growing up in a big family isn't that perfect. With proof, she shows us the chaos just outside her room. This is...THE PUP HOUSE. The puppy's name is Rosebud, and she explains that surviving in a big family of dogs is a real challenge. One obstacle she endures is trying to get a turn in the bathroom. She informs us of her Three P's to Go Poo and Pee. The Three P's are Patience, Perseverance, and finally, Problem Solving. They are sure to get you into the bathroom, especially if you go in the last second. And with no time left, Rosebud feels the strain and gets ready to go. She asks her big brother Parappa, a rocker golden furred dog wearing a bright orange beanie, to play a little tune for her on her travels and he obliges. Her younger brother Buddha, a gloomy emo golden furred dog with buddhist collar made out of beads, wants to read her a poem, but Rosebud tells him to wait until she's done with her business. Her older brother Budderball, a comedian with black ink on his face and a red football t-shirt, tries to squirt her with his trick flower, but Rosebud ducks in time, knowing that trick all too well, but Budderball squirts water from a flower on his paws into her mouth. Suddenly, her older brother Kohaku, a sports jock golden furred shiba inu wearing a red scarf pinned with an orange jewel flower, comes careening down the hall on his motorbike, while playing sports in the house. She gets out of the way in time, just before he crash into something. Just then, her little brother B-Dawg, a "hip" golden furred dog wearing a silver pendant with a 'B' on it, wants her to play "Fashion Photographer" with him. If she doesn't, he'll tell their mother that he was playing her 3ds on the roof again. Not wanting their mom to know and wondering how he knew that, she accepts and takes some photos while B-Dawg strikes poses. Just then, B-Dawg's twin brother Mudbud, who is a golden furred tomboy with a blue bandanna covered in mud, and a handypup, comes by to show Rosebud his mud pie. But Rosebud's strain starts getting to her and she bolts for the bathroom. Buddha checks to see if she's ready, but she says she's not. She leaps over her little brother Matt, a golden furred puppy genius wearing a red t-shirt, and reminds him to carry the 1 in his mathematical formula he's writing on the wall. Rosebud's older brother Puppycorn, a stereotypical dumb ginger-and-blue dog-unicorn hybrid, is trying to figure out how to turn on the vacuum, and manages to do so, while sucking up Rosebud's pink bow in the process which causes Rosebud to be some-what naked. Rosebud is almost at the bathroom, but her older brother Lucky, the first born purple and peachish colored furred Schnauzer/German Shepard mix, beats her to it. Rosebud tells him it's not fair, and that he cut in front of her, but Lucky believes he gets first born privilege and shuts himself in. As Rosebud is forced to wait, Buddha comes by and thinks she's done with her business, and reads his poem to her, only to make Rosebud want to go even more. Just then, Rosebud's youngest brother Dingo, a baby red-and-peach furred wolfpup, walks by with his dirty diaper, and she gets an idea on using the third P: Problem Solving, to get Lucky out of the bathroom. As Lucky takes care of her business, Rosebud comes in and closes the door, containing something that disturbs Lucky so much, that he gets terrified and runs out of the bathroom in fear. Her other brothers look on in confusion, and Rosebud reveals to have gotten Dingo's dirty diaper off him, and used it to shoo Lucky out of the bathroom, to which they all cheer for her courage. Rosebud throws the diaper away and says that surviving in a big family is a challenge, but not impossible, and finally goes to take care of her business on the toilet. However, she finds out that there's no toilet paper left. She asks her brothers for a new roll, but they can't hear her over the loud commotion and loud chaos they're causing. Appearances * Rosebud (first apperance) * Lucky (first apperance) * Puppycorn (first apperance) * Parappa (first apperance) * Budderball (first apperance) * Kohaku (first apperance) * Buddha (first apperance) * Mudbud (first apperance) * B-Dawg (first apperance) * Matt (first apperance) (non speaking role) * Dingo (first apperance) * Sunil (first apperance) (seen running in the background) * Pepper (first apperance) (seen running in the background) * Russell (first apperance) (seen running in the background) * Fu-Fu (first apperance) (seen running in the background) Cast * G. Hannelius as Rosebud * Eric McCormack as Lucky * Grey Griffin as Puppycorn * Dred Foxx as Parappa * Tucker Albrizzi as Budderball * Spencer Fox as Kohaku * Field Cate as Buddha * Ty Panitz as Mudbud * Cooper Roth as B-Dawg * Nicolette Little as Dingo Trivia * Lucky, Parappa, and B-Dawg are the only brothers named in this short, while Matt is the only one that doesn't speak. * Everest is one of the show's main characters, but does not appear in the pilot. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}